Fallen From Nowhere
by WhySerious
Summary: Et si Robin Hood était arrivé à Storybrooke en atterrissant dans le mauvais arbre ? Ou justement, le bon...


_**Un petit Os pour ReQuiEM en tant que son Secret Santa, que je vous fais également partager :D**_

_**Enjoy !**_

* * *

Regina Mills remettait de l'ordre dans son bureau après des semaines d'absence _- quiconque l'ayant remplacé en tant que Maire durant son petit séjour au Pays Imaginaire avait jugé bon de tout réorganiser à sa manière -_ lorsqu'elle entendit un bruyant _« Craac »_ provenant du jardin. Elle releva brusquement la tête, un dossier dans chaque main, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre en fronçant les sourcils.

Ce qu'elle vit lui fit retenir de justesse un cri de rage.

Son pommier avait été ravagé. Des branches cassées et des pommes jonchaient le sol, des feuilles voletaient encore autour de l'arbre comme preuve du délit.

L'expression de la Reine s'assombrit. Elle avait juré à son fils de ne plus se servir de la magie pour faire le mal, mais si elle mettait la main sur celui qui avait ruiné son…

La brunette fût interrompue dans ses sombres pensées par une silhouette tombant soudainement de l'arbre et qui s'effondra lourdement sur le sol.

« _Mais qu'est-ce que…_ » s'exclama-t-elle en se reculant sous la surprise.

Puis elle se rapprocha à nouveau de la fenêtre, essayant de discerner la forme plus précisément. Quoi que s'était, cela ne bougeait plus. Un animal mort peut-être ? Regina plissa des yeux, essayant de voir plus de détails de là où elle était. Cela semblait un peu gros pour un…

La forme se mit alors à se redresser et s'adossa au tronc de l'arbre, laissant sa tête reposer contre le bois.

Non, ce n'était définitivement pas un animal, mais bien un homme. Un homme qui venait de détruire le pommier de la Méchante Reine.

Un air menaçant se dessina sur le visage de cette dernière. Elle tourna vivement les talons, laissa tomber les dossiers qu'elle essayait de classer quelques minutes auparavant sur son bureau et descendit les escaliers en trombe.

Regina Mills pouvait supporter les insultes, les menaces, les rumeurs et les regards haineux, elle y était habituée. Et bien qu'elle ait changée et que les Charmings s'étaient en quelques sortes portés garants pour elle à leur retour du Pays Imaginaire, il y en aurait toujours à son encontre. Elle avait blessée beaucoup trop de monde dans cette ville, fait beaucoup trop de mal pour que la simple parole de leurs idiots de souverains ne leur suffise. Mais si jamais on s'attaquait à elle personnellement, la Reine n'hésiterait pas à répliquer.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le jardin, l'homme était toujours adossé contre le tronc de son pommier dévasté et se massait la tête les yeux fermés. Il semblait souffrir de sa chute. _Tant mieux_.

« _Eh vous !_ » l'interpella-t-elle en traversant la pelouse. « _Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris de détruire mon arbre ?! Pour qui vous croyez vous espèce de…_ »

Elle s'interrompit en remarquant l'accoutrement de son malfaiteur, et s'empêcha d'approcher plus près. Ses vêtements étaient anciens, constitués de vieux cuir et d'une cape verte pour l'essentiel, et sa coiffure était passée de mode… quel que soit le monde d'où il provenait d'ailleurs.

« _Suis-je mort ?_ » balbutia-t-il, l'observant à travers ses paupières mis closes.

« _Pas encore_. » répondit-elle en positionnant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Il referma alors les yeux et laissa de nouveau sa tête reposer contre le tronc derrière lui.

« _Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas un ange dans ce cas…_ » grommela-t-il.

_« Mais d'où venez-vous ?_ » demanda sceptiquement le Maire, choisissant de ne pas relever le commentaire précédant.

« _Du ciel_ » grogna-t-il douloureusement. Il trouva le courage d'ouvrir de nouveau un œil et le referma en voyant l'expression de la femme devant lui. « _Ne me regardez pas comme ça Milady, c'est la stricte vérité._ »

Sa voix était encore rauque, et il semblait avoir réellement mal. Il serait donc tombé de là-haut pour atterrir dans son pommier ? Cela pourrait se tenir mais…

« _Vous volez ?_ » l'interrogea-t-elle. Rares étaient ceux qui avaient ce pouvoir, mais c'était toujours une possibilité.

L'homme ouvrit les yeux, bleus nota la brunette, avec un air surprit.

« _Comment l'avez-vous su ?_ »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

_« J'ai peut-être la tête d'un voleur, Madame,_ » reprit-il en essayant de se relever, « _mais je puis vous assurer que ce n'est pas la raison de ma présence ici. Je ne vous veux aucun mal._ »

Il réussit finalement à se mettre debout, non sans retenir un grognement de douleur, sous le regard totalement perdu de Regina.

« _Un voleur… Quoi ? Non !_ » s'exclama-t-elle. «_ Je ne vous demandais pas si vous voliez des choses, quel intérêt cela aurait de deman… _» elle balaya l'air de la main et se força à se calmer. _« Je vous demandais si vous aviez le pouvoir de voler… dans les airs…vous comprenez ? _»

L'inconnu la dévisagea un moment, essayant de savoir si elle était sérieuse ou non, avant de se mettre à rire.

«_ Et je suis celui qui suit tombé sur la tête_ » se moqua-t-il.

« _Et en plus vous vous permettez de vous moquer de moi ?!_ » s'offusqua-t-elle. « _Mais de quel monde venez-vous ?!_ »

Le brun sourit, visiblement amusé par l'emportement de la brunette.

« _De quel monde ? Vous…_ » commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre, semblant réaliser quelque chose. Il se mit à regarder autour de lui, puis les vêtements de Regina, et il sourit à nouveau.

« _Hey ! On a réussi !»_ s'exclama-t-il.

« _Réussi quoi ? _» soupira la jeune femme, irritée par le comportement de son ''voleur''.

« _Je ne pensais pas que cela marcherait, mais après que le fils du Ténébreux…_ » Il tournait autour de lui-même, regardant tout ce qui l'entourait en souriant béatement.

Regina croisa les bras contre sa poitrine afin de s'empêcher de lui jeter quoi que ce soit de magique à la figure. Son visiteur ne semblait pas enclin à répondre à ses questions et cela commençait vraiment à l'agacer.

Au moins, elle savait d'où il venait maintenant.

« _Vous avez rencontré le fils de Rumplestiltskin? Vous venez donc de la Forêt Enchantée ?_ » essaya-t-elle à nouveau en espérant attirer son attention. Ce qui sembla marcher puisqu'il reporta son regard sur elle.

« _Oui ! Vous aussi vous venez de là-bas n'est-ce pas ?_ » demanda-t-il enthousiasment tout en s'approchant d'elle. « _Vous faites partit de ceux que la Malédiction a emmenée ici ?_ »

« _Oui. Non… Enfin si, je veux dire oui, évidemment ! _» balbutia maladroitement la Reine, distraite par la soudaine proximité de son inconnu et la joie qu'elle lisait dans son regard. Ce n'était pas le genre de regard que la plupart des gens lui adressait, elle n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude que l'on veuille partager son enthousiasme avec elle.

« _Etes-vous venu seul ou d'autres de vos… camarades ont-ils voyagés avec vous ?_ » demanda-t-elle en essayant de reprendre son sang-froid.

Le visage du voleur se décomposa alors en une expression de stupeur et il fût brusquement demi-tour en direction du pommier, oubliant soudainement la présence du Maire.

Regina laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

Au moins, ce genre de réactions-là lui était plus familier. Elle se força à chasser la douleur naissante au creux de sa poitrine et se dirigea à son tour vers l'arbre d'un pas décidé.

« _Eh ! Je vous signale que j'étais en train de vous parler ! J'ai peut-être quittée notre monde depuis une trentaine d'années, mais je me souviens que les gens là-bas avaient un minimum de manières !_ »

Le mystérieux brun tournait maintenant autour du tronc en scrutant attentivement les branches du haut, et ne payait pas la moindre attention à qui lui parlait.

« _Est-ce que vous écoutez au moins ce que je vous dis ?!_ » s'écria-t-elle.

Finalement, ce qu'il devait chercher dans cet arbre ne devait pas y être car il s'en détourna et se dirigea vers la sortie du jardin. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire ne serait-ce que trois pas, Regina lui barra la route et le stoppa d'une main contre son torse. Comme ce bout de femme avait pu arriver là aussi vite, ça, il se le demandait.

« _Vous venez de traverser d'un monde à un autre et de détruire un arbre que je préserve depuis des années, vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous laisser partir sans avoir eu de réponses à mes questions ?_ » le menaça-t-elle.

_« Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter maintenant, Milady, je vous prie de me laisser passer._ » dit-il, trop calmement pour ne pas être forcé.

Il essaya de la contourner mais elle le prit de vitesse et lui bloqua à nouveau le passage.

« _Savez-vous au moins qui je suis ?_ » demanda-t-elle lentement en se penchant vers lui. Envahir l'espace personnel de son adversaire afin de le déstabiliser, une technique qu'elle avait apprise durant son règne.

Comme il ne réagissait pas, elle rapprocha encore un peu plus son visage du sien et lui susurra presque la réponse.

« _Je suis la Reine. Je suis celle qui ait maudit notre Royaume et coincée la plupart de ses habitants ici._ »

Il demeura muet quelques secondes, son visage totalement neutre, avant de se pencher à son tour vers la brunette.

« _Je vous le demanderais une dernière fois. Laissez-moi passer,_ » il approcha de nouveau son visage, si bien qu'il se retrouva à quelques centimètres seulement de celui de Regina, et murmura sur le même ton qu'elle avait utilisé précédemment, « _votre Majesté_ ».

Elle le dévisagea en totale incrédulité. Cet homme se fichait totalement qu'elle soit la Méchante Reine. Aucune peur, ni de haine – enfin, mis à part celle qu'elle pouvait générer en l'empêchant de passer. Elle lui aurait décrit ce qu'elle avait mangée au petit déjeuner qu'il aurait très probablement eut la même réaction.

Le voleur profita de son moment de confusion pour la contourner et sortir rapidement du jardin avant qu'elle ne se mette à nouveau en travers de son chemin.

Lorsque Regina le réalisa, il n'était déjà plus dans son champ de vision. Elle rejoignit alors la rue en trottinant aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, se maudissant d'avoir optée pour des chaussures à talons le matin-même, et accéléra le pas en apercevant la grande silhouette de son inconnu à plusieurs mètres devant elle.

« _Eh… Vous !_ » l'interpella-t-elle, frustrée de ne pas connaître son nom.

Il ne se retourna pas, continuant de marcher à la même allure tout en regardant sur les côtés régulièrement. Elle n'était même pas certaine qu'il l'ait entendue. Cet homme avait l'air totalement ailleurs.

Alors qu'elle commençait à rattraper la distance qui les séparait, et qu'elle le vit scruter une rue sur sa droite, la lumière se fit.

« _Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez comme ça ?!_ » cria-t-elle afin qu'il l'entende.

Aucune réaction.

Elle repensa au moment où son visage s'était décomposé, juste après qu'elle lui ait demandé s'il était venu seul.

« _Qui cherchez-vous ?!_ » demanda-t-elle à nouveau, mais un peu plus désespérément cette fois.

Elle le vit alors brièvement ralentir tandis qu'il la regardait par-dessus son épaule, puis il tourna de nouveau la tête et reprit son rythme.

Cette fois, s'en était trop.

Elle courait après lui depuis assez longtemps maintenant, elle avait demandée encore et encore, et tout ce que ce… voleur avait fait c'était se moquer d'elle. Il était temps de changer de méthode.

Regina leva brusquement sa main droite devant elle et un jet de flammes surgit à 3 mètres devant lui, le stoppant net dans sa lancée.

« _La fuite s'arrête là, voleur !_ » cria-t-elle victorieusement.

Il se tourna alors vers elle, un regard furieux et les bras tendus par la colère.

« _Maintenant, à moins que vous ne vouliez que je vise juste la prochaine fois, vous allez me dire comment vous êtes arrivé ici, qui vous recherchez et…_ » Regina baissa d'un ton en le voyant se rapprocher dangereusement d'elle, toujours aussi furieux. «_ qui vous êtes… Je vous préviens, si vous tentez de me faire du mal je…_ »

Mais elle n'eût pas le temps de terminer sa mise en garde qu'il avait déjà emprisonné le visage de la brunette entre ses mains et qu'il plaquait ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Regina Mills se figea littéralement sur place pendant quelques secondes, les yeux écarquillés. Mais une fois le choc passé, un sentiment bien plus perturbant la saisit. La chaleur de ses mains calleuses qui irradiait sa peau, son odeur de pins et de terre, la légère rugosité de sa barbe, la façon dont ses lèvres capturait les siennes… Tout cela lui semblait tellement familier. Comment cela pouvait être possible, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrée cet homme ?

Elle sentit ses lèvres s'entrouvrir et elle ferma les yeux, désirant inconsciemment savourer ce contact.

C'est à ce moment-là que le mystérieux brun décida d'éloigner son visage du sien et, pendant un bref instant, elle put y apercevoir une expression aussi stupéfaite que celle qu'elle devait arborer à ce moment-même. Puis ses traits redevinrent sévères et déterminés à nouveau. Seules ses mains demeuraient délicatement posées sur les joues du Maire et elle comprit alors que ce n'était pas contre elle que sa colère était réellement dirigée.

« _Mon fils et moi avons traversés dans votre monde en étant accrochés à une ombre maléfique qui, selon les rumeurs, aime kidnapper des petits garçons. J'ai fait une chute de plusieurs mètres et atterris dans un monde que je ne connais absolument pas, sans mon fils._ » Il encra son regard à celui de Regina, et elle y reconnut une forme de désespoir qu'elle connaissait très bien. Celui d'un parent qui s'inquiétait pour son enfant. « _Mon petit garçon de quatre ans a disparu, je dois le retrouver._ » plaida-t-il, laissant tomber son masque d'impassibilité.

La Reine le dévisagea un moment, un débat ayant visiblement lieu au sein de son esprit, puis son visage prit un air agacé et elle chassa les mains du voleur de son visage.

« _Vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile !_ » soupira-t-elle.

« _Quoi ?_ »

« _Si vous me l'aviez dit tout de suite au lieu de jouer au sourd et muet entêté, je vous aurais aidé à le retrouver dès le départ au lieu de vous ralentir !_ » le réprimanda-t-elle, exaspérée.

Elle tourna les talons, prête à se lancer dans la recherche du petit garçon, quand une main se referma gentiment autour de son poignet et la fit se retourner afin de faire face à son voleur. Il la questionnait du regard, l'air totalement perdu.

« _J'ai aussi un enfant_, » soupira-t-elle. _« et je peux vous assurer que je sais exactement ce que vous devez ressentir actuellement._ »

Elle prit son poignet à son tour et lui sourit faiblement.

_« Venez, nous avons assez perdu de temps, nous devrions…_ »

« _Papa !_ » l'interrompit une petite voix devant eux.

Les deux adultes se tournèrent en chœur vers la voix, un sourire illuminant le visage de l'homme lorsque son regard tomba sur un jeune garçon à quelques mètres de lui.

« _Roland _! » s'extasia-t-il avant de se précipiter vers la petite tête brune et de le prendre dans ses bras.

Lorsque Regina décida de les rejoindre, son inconnu déposait de multiples baisers sur le visage de son fils, qui gesticulait entre ses bras tout en rigolant. La scène était tout à fait adorable et cela lui fit presque oublier ce que l'homme lui avait fait endurer quelques minutes plus tôt.

Ce dernier finit par remarquer sa présence et arrêta d'embêter son fils afin de faire les présentations.

« _Votre Majesté, je vous présente mon petit homme, Roland._ » dit-il en souriant, lui faisant aussi comprendre que l'utilisation du titre n'était en rien une marque de respect mais plutôt un surnom qu'il trouvait amusant.

« _Bonjour !_ » salua curieusement l'enfant, secouant énergiquement sa petite main de droite à gauche.

Cela arracha un sourire à la jeune femme qui ne pût s'empêcher de lui retourner son salut.

Son voleur tendit une main vers elle et se présenta à son tour. _« Mon nom est Robin, et… je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé d'avoir abîmé votre arbre. »_ rajouta-t-il, embarrassé.

La brune se mit à sourire. La dernière personne qui avait abîmée son pommier avait radicalement changée sa vie et, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle pressentait que Robin et ce petit garçon en ferait de même, mais d'une manière bien différente.

Elle serra la main qu'il lui tendait et releva les yeux vers lui.

_« Je suis Regina. »_

**FIN**

* * *

**Ps: Les Reviews me font autant craquer que les bébés pandas *_***


End file.
